This invention relates generally to computer display accessories, and more particularly accessories used to improve the visibility of computer displays.
Most computers are primarily designed for displaying information to a single user. However, they are often used in presenting information to others. For example, they are often used in sales presentations or in providing services to customers. A sales person or service provider interested in making a presentation to a current or potential customer often wants the other individual to see the information on the computer. Turning the screen or sitting next to the other individual (so that both can see the screen simultaneously) is often awkward.
Separate computer monitors can be used, but may be cumbersome and inconvenient to transport.
Some computers are designed with dual screens. For example, Estari, Inc. has promoted a 2-VU™ Dual-Screen Mobile Computer that has two adjacent screens separated by a hinge. Nokia's U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,330 shows a similar arrangement of two screens. However, it would be awkward to use the second screen in these devices to display information to someone sitting opposite the main user. In addition, the second screen may often be unnecessary, making the investment in a dual-screen computer a questionable expense.